Flay, Yzak And Pride and Prejudice
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: One shot. Cerita mengenai Yzak yang berusaha menulis kritik novel Pride and Prejudice. dibantu Flay. Mengandung sedikit unsur pornografi namun tidak sampai lemon :D


**Flay, Yzak and Pride And Prejudice**

**Disclaimer: karakter Flay Allster dan Yzak Jule milik Bandai**

**Author note: Ide cerita ini muncul begitu saja! Please Read and Review. Dont like Dont read. **

Yzak Jule, siswa kelas 12 Seed High School tidak bisa merasa lebih kecewa dibandingkan saat ini. Dia sudah meletakan telapak tangan kedahinya sejak lima menit lalu namun tetap bisa merasakan aroma kekecewaan menembus dari luar ke dahinya, tepatnya ke syaraf otaknya melalui celah-celah jemari. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan keheranan anak-anak kelasnya yang setengah tidak percaya dengan hasil tes telaah sastra klasik yang disampaikan Miss Ramius.

"Secara umum hasil tes di kelas ini baik, sangat baik dan Miss bangga akan hal ini!"serunya di sambut keriuhan dari seluruh anak di kelas.

"Rata-rata nilai ujian di kelas ini adalah 8,5!"seru Miss Ramius disambut tepuk tangan meriah.

"Siswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah Flay Allster dengan nilai 9,6!"seru Miss Ramius sambil mengibas kertas ujian Flay. Semua anak bertepuk tangan gembira. Flay adalah puteri seorang perdana menteri yang terkenal cantik, murahan namun anggun (?). Tidak mengherankan bila ia sudah mengenal Jane Eyre atau Pride and Prejudice sejak Pre School.

"Meskipun demikian, ada satu siswa di kelas ini yang mendapat nilai dibawah standar kelulusan 6,5. Dengan sangat menyesal, Yzak Jule!"seru Miss Ramius dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Yzak membelalak, begitu juga semua anak. Yzak Jule terkenal cerdas diantara teman-temannya. Ia rajin dan cekatan meskipun tidak dapat menandingi Athrun Zala. Semua orang tahu keluarga Jule yang ber-adat keras tidak akan pernah mengenalkan Yzak dengan Emma atau Wuthering Height. Wajar saja bila Yzak lemah dalam pelajaran ini, tetapi sampai tidak lulus?

"Sayang sekali, dengan nilaimu yang sekarang miss tidak dapat meluluskanmu,"kata Miss Ramius.

"Ya, miss!"seru Yzak tertunduk sedih.

"Tetapi... selalu ada kesempatan kedua bukan?"senyum Miss Ramius. Yzak mendengakkan kepalanya.

"Flay Allster akan menemanimu untuk menulis Essay 1000 kata mengenai kritik Pride and Prejudice. Essay kritik dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Kau tentu setidaknya pernah mendengar judul novel itu kan? Ayolah, itu novel klasik paling terkenal!"seru Miss Ramius tidak sabar menghadapi pembekuan di wajah Yzak.

"Ya... Miss! Ya!"seru Yzak.

Lalu bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Lalu anak-anak lain pulang.

Lalu Dearka, Rusty dan Heine mengucapkan congratulation karena Miss Ramias menjebaknya dengan gadis paling seksi (atau tolol) di sekolah, Flay.

Lalu dalam sekejap kelas menjadi kosong.

Lalu dalam sekejap dirinya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Flay Allster dan kesulitan menulis kritik mengenai pride and prejudice. Dia bahkan belum membaca bukunya!

Flay, gadis yang duduk dihadapannya asyik mengirim sms, sesekali menatap Yzak, tersenyum kecil, lalu mengetik sms lagi dan menatap Yzak lagi. Yzak bisa melihat tulisan "kau bodoh" yang ditujukan untuknya tertempel di dahi Flay membuat Yzak merasa gatal-gatal.

"Flay, aku tahu kau tidak terlalu pintar,"kata Yzak. Flay membenamkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah dalam pelajaran ini kau mungkin pintar, tapi dalam pelajaran lain aku jauh lebih hebat darimu! Kau tahu kan maksudku?"tanya Yzak.

Flay menatap Yzak bingung. "Aku bingung..."

Yzak mendesis tidak sabar. "Aku akan memberikan gratis salinan PR matematika selama satu minggu penuh bila kamu mau menggantikanku menulis essay bodoh ini!"seru Yzak.

Flay menggeleng. "Sebulan!"

"Itu terlalu lama, Ayolah ini hanya seribu kata!"

Flay terdiam. "Kau tidak bisa memberi nilai murah pada setiap hal yang tidak bisa kamu lakukan!"senyum Flay menggodanya.

Yzak mendesis. "Dua minggu!"

"Deal!"senyum Flay mengulurkan tangan ingin menjabat tangan Yzak. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali tengah mencapai persetujuan.

Yzak mengernyit. "apa maksudnya itu?"

"Berjabat tangan!"senyum Flay.

Yzak hanya menggeleng. Flay menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Oh, aku tahu!"seru Flay.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat ke arah Yzak.

Wajah Yzak memerah. Apa-apaan ini!"serunya dalam hati. Sulit menyangkal kalau Flay memang makhluk tuhan paling cantik yang pernah Yzak lihat di sepanjang 17 tahun hidupnya.

"WHAT THE-!"seru Yzak menggeser wajahnya dari Flay saat wajah gadis itu tinggal setengah inci darinya.

Yzak berusaha mendorong Flay ke samping kirinya namun Flay yang sudah melajukan tubuhnya terlalu dekat tidak mampu bergeser.

Alih-alih justru bergeser ke bawah.

Dari hidung ke mulut Yzak.

Untuk sesaat waktu berhenti berdetak.

Untuk sesaat Yzak dan Flay berciuman.

Untuk sesaat mereka menikmati sensasi basah nan lembut.

Untuk sesaat mereka bertukar aroma jus strawberry dari mulut Flay ke aroma kentang goreng dari mulut Yzak.

Untuk Sesaat mereka membelalak.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, menikmati setiap momen yang indah sekaligus tidak bermoral.

"WHAT THE HELL!"seru keduanya menjaga harga diri.

"Kenapa kau menciumku, dasar wanita jalang!"seru Yzak.

Flay terlihat sedih. Jalang adalah kata kata yang kasar, bahkan meskipun objek yang dimaksud memang jalang.

"Kupikir kamu orang eskimo jadi aku ingin menggosok hidungmu!"

Eskimo? memiliki rambut perak dan kulit pucat tidak berarti ia orang eskimo! Batin Yzak mencoba menekan inteligensinya agar setara dengan gadis ini.

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka bangkit dari keterpurukan mereka masing-masing dan duduk kembali ke tempat semula. Hening.

"Kau harus minta maaf!"tuntut Yzak. Yzak tidak mengira ciuman pertamanya tercuri oleh makhluk tuhan paling bodoh... sekaligus paling cantik!

Flay menggigit bibir.

Tidak ada kata-kata.

Ia tampak berpikir. Tampak.

Tiba-tiba mulutnya membuka. Yzak mengira itu adalah usahanya untuk meminta maaf. "Pride and Prejudice adalah novel yang mengisahkan kisah cinta Elizabeth Bennet dan Mr. Darcy yang awalnya terhalang oleh pikiran buruk dan kesombongan. Namun seiring waktu, kepercayaan tumbuh di antara keduanya. Dan bersama, mereka mampu menghalau prasangka dan keangkuhan untuk menyatukan cinta mereka!"

"Pride and Prejudice adalah kisah cinta antara Elizabeth Bennet, seorang anak tuan tanah yang tanahnya sebentar lagi akan disita, yang memiliki seorang ibu materialistis, dan adik yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga saat kawin lari bersama pria brengsek dengan Mr. Darcy tuan tanah kaya raya, keturunan bangsawan terhormat yang sikapnya kaku, sombong dan mudah memberikan impresi buruk meskipun sebenarnya seorang yang baik hati. Awalnya hubungan mereka tidak berjalan lancar karena Elizabeth memiliki prasangka yang salah mengenai Mr. Darcy dan Mr. Darcy terlalu bangga dengan statusnya. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, mereka mulai memperbaiki hubungan dan bersatu."

"Alasan Pride dan Prejudice sangat digemari hingga saat ini adalah karena tokoh utama dalam cerita itu, Elizabeth Bennet adalah gadis yang berpikiran modern, mandiri, penuh percaya diri, ceria dan menyenangkan. Sedangkan tokoh utama pria dalam novel tersebut Fitzwilliam Darcy adalah pria berhati dingin namun baik hati dan kaya raya. Ialah pria impian wanita di segala jaman. Meskipun demikian...,"oceh Flay. Ia menatap Yzak yang hanya menatapnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menulisnya?"tanya Flay.

"Ow... ow... ow... haruskah aku sendiri yang menulisnya? Kupikir kita sudah setuju untuk saling membantu,"ketus Yzak.

"Tulisan kita beda lho. Mau ketahuan Miss Ramius?"tanya Flay. Yzak hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menulis. "Aku akan mendiktekan, kau yang menulis!"seru Flay.

Yzak menyeret kertas dan mulai melajukan penanya. "Menurut saya, Pride dan Prejudice seperti sebuah dongeng yang menjual impian para gadis yang ingin menikah dengan pria kaya nan mapan. Bagi saya, Pride and Prejudice tidak terlalu menarik karena saya memahami bahwa kekayaan, tidak akan dapat membeli kebahagiaan seutuhnya,"senyum Flay. Ada guratan kesedihan, muncul sekilas di matanya saat mengucapkan hal itu dan Yzak mengetahuinya.

"Maksudnya?"tanya Yzak.

"Pada jumlah tertentu, kekayaan berguna untuk menyelamatkan manusia. Kekayaanlah yang membayar rumah, pakaian, makanan, hiburan dan semua hal yang kita butuhkan. Mrs. Bennet, ibu Elizabeth memahami hal itu. Karena itulah sepanjang masa tuanya ia menyibukkan diri dengan mencarikan kekasih kaya untuk kelima puteri-puterinya, termasuk Elizabeth. Ia mengira, kekayaan dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untuk puteri-puterinya. Padahal sebenarnya tidak demikian. Selalu akan ada kesedihan dan kesendirian dalam diri manusia, sekaya apapun dirinya. Itulah kenapa novel ini begitu dangkal. Karena tema yang diangkat tidak jauh dari usaha The Bennets mencari suami kaya. "

"Kupikir sikap itu bisa disamakan dengan Mrs. Allster,"ketus Yzak. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila Flay Allster terkenal dekat dengan pria kaya seperti Kira Yamato dan Ssigh Argyle. Pasti mamanya yang mengatur itu semua.

Flay tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin juga, tapi dia sudah meninggal lama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat perangainya."

Segera saja Yzak merasa ada udara dingin membelai tengkuknya. Ia merasa bersalah. Perasaannya ini juga di dukung suasana kelas yang mulai hening, Yzak menulis cepat untuk menghindari kewajibannya meminta maaf.

"Elizabeth Bennet pun yang awalnya digambarkan sebagai gadis yang mandiri dan cerdas pada akhirnya terlihat materalis. Jane Austen menggambarkan penyesalan Elizabeth karena menolak lamaran Mr. Darcy setelah ia melihat rumah dan kebun Mr Darcy yang mewah dan luas. Cinta Elizabeth pada Mr. Darcy tumbuh setelah ia mengunjungi kebun dan rumah Mr. Darcy. Bukankah itu menunjukkan kedangkalan sikap Elizabeth Bennet? Pada akhirnya seorang wanita, semodern, se-independent dan secerdas apapun dirinya tetap akan memilih pria berdasarkan kemampuannya untuk menopang hidup wanita tersebut,"senyum Flay sinis.

Yzak mengganti kata-kata Flay dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang dan menyisipkan kata keterangan yang tidak perlu untuk memperpanjang kalimat hingga tercapai 500 kata. "Kurang 500 kata lagi,"bisik Yzak.

Flay tersenyum. "Hmm... apalagi ya!"seru Flay. Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Berdiri di ambang jendela kelas. Membiarkan dirinya tersentuh sinar mentari sore dan terlihat berpikir. Ia sesekali menatap Yzak, memikirkan betapa angkuh, tampan, cerdas, dan dingin dirinya. Betapa dirinya sedikit banyak menyerupai Mr. Darcy. Flay berusaha berpikir seperti Yzak.

"Kau bisa memperpanjang kalimat ini tapi intinya adalah saya tidak suka dengan sikap Mr Bennet, ayah Elizabeth, karena ia adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang membiarkan sikap materialistis istrinya. Ia begitu acuh dan tidak peduli saat istrinya terang- terangan memperbincangkan harta di depan semua orang yang ia kenal dan hanya menenangkan diri saat puterinya, adik Elizabeth, Lydia mencoreng nama baik keluarga dengan kawin lari bersama seorang yang brengsek. sementara pamannya dan Mr. Darcy mencari Lydia dengan sepenuh hati. Ketidakpedulian yang menyakitkan. Ketidakpedulian yang timbul karena terlalu lama membiarkan istrinya mengendalikan rumah tangga semaunya. Ketidakpedulian yang tidak pantas. Menurutku Mr. Bennet tidak bisa dikatakan pria terhormat."

"Selesai!"seru Yzak.

Flay menatapnya kaget. "Sungguh?"

"Aku memperpanjang kalimatmu sedemikian rupa!"seru Yzak sambil tertawa.

Flay tertawa kecil. Sangat jarang baginya melihat Yzak tertawa.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi ke ruang guru dan menyerahkan papermu,"senyum Flay sambil merapikan tas dan bawaannya. Yzak juga melakukan hal yang serupa namun ia selesai lebih dulu.

Sementara menunggu Flay selesai merapikan bawaannya, Ia melihat kearah Flay.

Yzak menarik nafas. "akumintamaafmenyinggungmamamutadi,"kata Yzak.

Flay mendongak.

Menatap Yzak yang juga menatapnya.

Keduanya mengunci tatapan satu sama lain.

Mata abu-abu Flay bertemu dengan mata biru muda Yzak.

Terasa percikan arus listrik menyentuh jantung keduanya, mengalir bersamaan aliran darah dan menyebarkan hormon feromon.

Untuk pertama kalinya Flay harus mengakui, Yzak Jule adalah pria yang menawan.

"Aku minta maaf karena menciummu tadi,"senyum Flay memecah keheningan nikmat diantara keduanya.

"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya kecelakaan,"ujar Yzak mengibas rambut peraknya.

"Tetapi, aku tidak menyesal. Apa kamu menyesal?"tanya Flay sambil tersenyum manis.

Yzak memanas hingga pada derajat yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan. "Sudah kuduga kamu memang gadis centil yang tidak tahu malu,"tukas Yzak.

Kalimat Yzak begitu tajam sekaligus begitu benar. Flay bohong kalau ia saat ini tidak sedang "mengharapkan" Yzak.

Apakah salah "berharap" pada pria yang "mengambil" ciuman pertamamu?

Flay bohong kalau berkata ia tidak sakit hati karena harapannya kandas, jadi lebih baik baginya untuk menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ma.. maaf,"kata Yzak saat menyadarinya.

Flay tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sering dibilang begitu,"senyum Flay. Yzak menatap Flay. Mereka sudah hampir setahun sekelas jadi Yzak tahu apa julukan yang sering diberikan Cagalli dan Luna padanya terang-terangan... _bitch_.

Setelah selesai membereskan bawaan Flay, Keduanya berjalan beriringan.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, menyusuri koridor kelas menuju ruang guru.

"Menurutmu Flay, kenapa Mr. Darcy tidak dapat melepaskan Elizabeth meskipun ia mengetahui seluruh keluarganya materialis dan adiknya mencoreng nama baik keluarga karena kawin lari?"

"Karena Mr. Darcy sangat menyukai Elizabeth. Ia menerima Elizabeth dengan segala kekurangannya,"jawab Flay.

Yzak menggigit bibir. Bisakah dirinya menerima Flay apa adanya? Menerima Flay yang cantik dan anggun dengan segala kekurangannya? Termasuk kebodohannya, kesedihannya, dan status 'bitchy' yang disandangnya? Maksudnya, Cagalli dan Luna adalah gais yang baik, mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan bitch pada orang lain tanpa alasan yang bagus. Alasan yang belum Yzak ketahui.

Bisa! Pasti bisa! Bila Mr. Darcy bisa, dia pasti bisa!

"Flay...,"kata Yzak hendak berbicara namun mereka ternyata sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang guru. Dan ketika itu pintu ruang guru membuka dengan sendirinya dan sosok Miss Ramius datang dihadapan mereka.

"Ah... jadi kalian sudah selesai? Syukurlah!"seru Miss Ramius lega lalu mengambil kertas yang diberikan Yzak.

Ia mengecek jumlah halaman dan tulisan tangan yang tertera di kertas itu. "Okay, kalian boleh pulang. Besok akan Miss berikan hasil pemeriksaannya. Sekarang sudah jam lima. Kalian boleh pulang!"senyum Miss Ramius.

"Terimakasih Miss!"senyum Flay dan Yzak bersamaan sambil memandang Miss Ramius yang segera berlalu karena muak berlama-lama di sekolah.

Setelah siluet Miss Ramius menghilang, Yzak dan Flay beriringan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah dalam diam. Pikiran Yzak dipenuhi praduga mengenai apa yang dpikirkan Flay saat ini sementara pikiran Flay dipenuhi kekecewaan karena mengira Yzak tidak menyukainya dan menganggapnya Bitch. bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang mencintai dirinya selain papanya meskipun ia sudah bersikap manis dan memoles wajahnya setiap hari. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Tidak ada yang memahaminya.

Flay melihat Jessica dan Meer, kawanannya dan segera berpamitan pada Yzak. "Aku pergi duluan, Yzak Jule!"senyum Flay.

Yzak terhenyak. "Boleh kuminta buku matematikamu? Akan kusalinkan PR hari ini,"katanya memenuhi janjinya.

Flay mengibaskan rambut merahnya yang indah lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu. Sejak awal aku memang bersedia membantumu dengan tulus,"kata Flay.

Yzak terperangah. "Aku hanya mempermainkanmu. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau tidak pernah menyentuh satu pun novel klasik, Aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkan bantuanku. Bye bye,"tawa Flay ceria sambil berlalu, menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang masih membekas.

Yzak mematung.

Kali ini giliran Yzak yang hatinya terpukul. Selama ini ia menganggap rendah Flay, mencintainya, memberinya harapan, lalu merendahkannya dengan kalimat kalimat yang menyakitkan .

Dan benak Yzak dipenuhi pertanyaan, siapa yang rendahan sekarang?

Begitu banyak kebanggaan dan penilaian salah yang memisahkan Yzak dan Flay. Seandainya Yzak tidak merendahkan Flay. Seandainya Flay menghapus prasangkanya bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak di tolak oleh Yzak, tentu keduanya sekarang sudah bergandengan tangan, membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan berjalan bersama.

Yzak menyadari situasi mereka kurang lebih seperti cerita Pride and Prejudice.

Yzak tersenyum kecil. Bila Mr Darcy dan Elizabeth berhasil memiliki akhir yang bahagia, tentu ia dan Flay pun bisa.

Dan secercah harapan pun muncul. "Sepertinya aku memang harus membaca novel itu."

TAMAT


End file.
